


Blushy Blushy

by Voltronbabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is fed up with the shit, Coran lowkey ships, Excessive gay lol, Gay? Pretty damn gay., Klancey klance klamce, M/M, Read the damn book, excessive cussing, okay no more tags, pretty gay, slowburn?, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltronbabe/pseuds/Voltronbabe
Summary: Keith's skin color is basically red. Lance is a little flirt. Shiro isn't dead yet. Congrats. Allura is FeD uP. Hunk just wants one peaceful day. Pidge senses the gayCoran ships the gay. That is all.





	Blushy Blushy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I see you have stumbled across my book. Whoop, dont fall lol. Anyway thanks for reading even thought its going to be shit. Your great.

~~1~~

"Okay paladins. We are going to start training again. So get your head in the game." Allura spoke, hands crossed.

 

"Girl you can put your head in my game." Lance smirked at the white haired altean.

 

"Lance can you shut the fuck up for two minutes."  Keith rolled he's eyes.

 

"Jealous?" Lance kept his smirk on his face

 

"why would I be jealous." Keith asked.

 

"Hey boyfriends. We need to train shut the fuck up." Pidge spoke. Hunk pinched the bridge of his nose just wanting this commotion to stop.

 

"Well...paladins we will start the training." Coran passed out weird looking head bands and they put it on their heads.

 

"Aw Coran are we doing that mind thing again." Lance whined.

 

"Yes lance. Start now paladins. Remember focus is on voltron." Allura said.

 

The projections started to appear pidge, hunk, Shiro thinking about their lions. Lance thinking about some unknown ass, Keith thinking about lance?!

 

"Keith stop thinking about your boyfriend." Piece shouted.

 

Keith opened his eye and looked at the projection. He saw lance smiling. He looked over to lance who was smirking. Lance's projection suddenly turned into Keith blushing a deep red and he started to giggle.

 

Keith did the same as lances projection and turned a deep red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Keith shouted.

 

"Your still thinking about me though." Lance smiled at the raven haired boy.

 

"Shutyobitchassup lance." Keith spat.

 

"I'm going to kill myself." Shiro put his face is in hands.

 

"I am tired of the shanagins!!" Allura yelled.

 

Everyone looked at Allura. She took a deep breath and started to speak.

 

"You bitch ass lazy lumps don't do shit. so please. Finish this training!" Allura shouted again.

 

"Can we finish later. I'm to tired for this." Keith sighed.

 

"Your to gay for this you mean." Lance smirked.

"What the- bitch." Keith tackled lance.

 

They were now wrestling trying to dominate each other. Finally Lance pinned Keith down.

"I win keithy." Lance smiled

 

"Get off of me." Keith growled his face beginning to heat up.

 

Lance leaned in closer to his face, "and if I dont." 

 

Coran squealed holding hunk as hunk tried not to cry. Pidge smirked as she crossed her arms. Shiro sighed and clapped silently. Allura rolled her eyes and walked out of the training deck, knowing no training was going to happen today. There is way to much gay happening.

 

Keith looked around and saw his friends reactions to what was happening. He covered his face with his hands, blushing uncontrollably.

"Couldn't take the Heat" Lance smirked, he leaned down into his ear, "mullet."

 

Chills went down Keith's spine. He pushed lance off of him and ran out the door.

 

Keith srn into his room and flopped on his bed.

 

"I really hate that guy" Keith huffed to himself.

 

"Why are you lying." Keith jumped and looked at the door. Allura?.

"I'm sorry about training." Keith sighed.

 

"Lance was right. You are to gay for training." Allura chuckled.

 

"What the- why would you say that." Keith shouted.

 

"The first thing that popped up on the projection was lance." She smirked.

 

"i hate you people. I'm not gay."  Keith huffed.

 

"Remember when I fell in your arms." Allura asked.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You were unfazed..thats pretty gay." 

 

"Fuck. I'm gay." Keith sighed.

 

"I know. Actual everyone knows." Allura giggles.

 

"Whatever. I'll just got back to the training room." Keith stood up and walked out the door going to the training room.

He took off the head band and set it down on a table by the door.

He walked in and at the speed of light he was tackled.

 

"Your really gay." Lance said.

 

"Oh no, my secrets out." Keith said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

 

"Do you suck dick?" Lance asked.

 

Keith choke on air and started coughing a lot. Lance hopped off of him letting him breath. Lance laughed hysterically looking at the tomatoe named Keith.

 

"No! Why would you ask that!" Keith shouted.

 

"I'm just toying with you babe." Lance smirked.

 

"D-dont call me that." Keith said struggling to keep his composure.

 

"Why?" Lance crawled closer to Keith faces inches apart.

 

"B-because

"Because what." lance eyes flickered to Keith's lips.

 

"I- um." 

 

"Keith I'm going to kiss you." Lance stated.

 

"Wait! What-" 

 

There lips met and they started passionately kissing.

 

"This is some quality gay!" Pidge screamed from a corner of the room.

 

"Ship is sailing." Coran said.

 

Hunk sobbed clapping frantically while shiro smiled and tried to call him down.

 

The kiss got deeper and lances hand when up Keith's shirt.

 

Pudge ran across the run and broke ul the kiss.

 

Keith looked Pidge with a pleading look to continue. "Hell no. I will not watch live gay porn in space."

 

"Let's go to my room." Lance smirked.

 

Coran hunk and shiro screamed. Pidge's mouth went wide as she watched klance run off into the room.

 

"Space is getting to be an over load of gay." Pidge sighed.

 

"IM LIVING." Hunk screamed.

 

**the mu fuckin end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense. I told you it was pretty gay. I feel like I should continue but its very likely I won't feel like it later.


End file.
